


4. Me muero por ti

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, stalker Peter Parker, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: No era la primera vez que lo hacía.





	4. Me muero por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Sugiero escuchar "Yo no soy así" de María Daniela y Su Sonido Lasser
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GucWKOWJJOY

Se despidió de su tía como siempre: un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de cuidarse mucho y volver temprano a casa. Realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Ya le faltaba muy poco para cumplir los dieciséis, pero aún no tenía la edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. No al menos, desde la vez en que casi no la cuenta. Fue una convalecencia muy larga y dolorosa. Aun le dolía la pierna para poderla apoyar y rengueaba demasiado. Iba a ser una secuela permanente, pero se negaba a usar el bastón, porque ya era demasiado con las cicatrices en todo su cuerpo recordándole que ese daño era para toda la vida y que no había modo de revertirlo, como para terminar de hacerlo evidente. Sus reflejos habían disminuido. Usaba lentes otra vez. Si se los quitaba, comenzaba a ver borroso y el mareo que lo hacía volver hasta el alma, se manifestaba agresivamente. Había perdido la cuenta de las operaciones y las visitas al médico. Recordaba algunas cosas sí y otras no tan bien. Las fotos le habían hecho darse una idea de la gravedad del asunto y la gran cantidad de analgésicos que había tenido que estar tomando para disminuir los dolores, era parte de su rutina. Pero a pesar de eso, había sido un milagro. Un milagro y no otra cosa.

Nunca supo quién lo había tirado de ese edificio y no era algo que le interesara, pues de todas formas no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer en su nuevo estado. No era como que quisiera ponerse el traje y salir a buscarlo para que, por primera vez, pudiera vengarse de alguien por el estado en el que ahora se encontraba. Por eso mismo, no había vuelto a leer periódicos ni a ver noticias. En cuanto salía alguna noticia en el radio, se apresuraba a ponerse los audífonos o se retiraba del lugar. Había cambiado muchos de sus hábitos. Ya no más mentiras. Ese episodio había quedado cerrado de por vida y cierta persona había quedado fuera de su alcance por decisión propia. Eso lo tenía bien claro. Lo único que no había cambiado era su número de celular. No podía darse ese lujo. Borró muchas imágenes, videos, contactos...

Un número le marcaba insistentemente, pero al no reconocerlo, no contestaba. Sólo una vez tomó la llamada al ver los más de quinientos mensajes de voz en el buzón del teléfono, pero no se molestó en abrirlos. Borró todos los mensajes sin leerlos. No tenía interés en saber qué decían.

Lo único que le interesaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido en la escuela, pues por la convalecencia se había atrasado un semestre completo y aunque sabía que no había forma de alcanzar a sus amigos en el siguiente año, le gustaba saber que tendría el tiempo suficiente para entregarse a sus proyectos escolares y, al fin, dedicarse a sus deberes escolares sin mayores distracciones. Si antes quería una vida normal, ahora sabía que eso le estaba negado, pero al menos aún había algo sobre lo que tenía cierto poder y eso era la escuela. Su promedio había subido y las consideraciones hacia su persona habían aumentado, dado su estatus como discapacitado.

Salió caminando como siempre: lentamente, arrastrando su humanidad a cuestas, con el desgano en su juvenil rostro y las ilusiones destrozadas una vez más, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido distintas desde el inicio, lamentándose de que las cosas no salían como él deseaba, pero como siempre, sonriendo y ocultando tanto como podía el dolor físico y el emocional. Era una mañana fría y se sentía aburrido. No tenía ganas de entrar a la clase de Biología y decidió saltársela. Tal vez iría a recorrer su peligroso vecindario con otros ojos. Era un milagro estar vivo y saber que, por alguna extraña razón, su pasada identidad se conservaría en secreto. No sería más ese amigable vecino. Ya no quería ni podía serlo.

Se paró ante ese edificio y decidió entrar. No había nadie. Parecía abandonado.

Subió por el ascensor esperando que en algún momento alguien lo detuviera, pero no pasó nada. Su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de su tía:

"Lo siento, Peter. Esta noche no voy a llegar (tengo una cita, espero que no te moleste), pero por favor, prométeme que estarás bien. Llego mañana temprano y vamos a desayunar a esa cafetería que tanto te gusta. Te quiero mucho".

Peter contestó de inmediato.

"No te preocupes, May. Yo estaré bien. Te quiero mucho. Que te diviertas, te lo mereces :D ".

Guardó su teléfono en cuanto se detuvo el ascensor. Salió con cuidado, despacio porque su pierna le dolía. Entró a ese gran recibidor y no vio a nadie. Caminó despacio porque aun cuando hubiera querido correr, habría sido imposible. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo seguía exactamente igual. No había cambios en ese lugar. Ni siquiera había rastro de la voz que siempre lo anunciaba cordialmente. El más absoluto de los silencios daba cuenta del abandono. Suspiró.

Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y recorrió cada una de las habitaciones. Aunque las conocía bien y antes le alegraba poder verlas, el sentimiento de apatía no se iba. Era imposible luchar contra eso desde que había logrado caminar otra vez. Entró al laboratorio y no sintió la misma emoción de antes. Sólo un par de recuerdos que, en lugar de hacerle sonreír, le hicieron dibujar una mueca en su rostro.

No lloró aunque sus ojos se humedecieron. La quijada se le trabó antes de querer abrir la boca y decir algo. Sacó su teléfono, pero contuvo el impulso de desbloquear la pantalla. Finalmente, esa foto ya no estaba. Fue la primera que borró.

Entró a su habitación. Comenzó a llenar la tina de baño y con toda la calma del mundo se desvistió y se metió. Se quedó ahí, horas, hasta que el agua se enfrió y la pierna comenzó a dolerle más de la cuenta, pero no le importó. Cerró los ojos y al fin se dio permiso de lo inimaginable: comenzó a dibujar con toda precisión sus facciones. Los ojos, la sonrisa, esa expresión que rayaba en el cinismo y en el fastidio, pero que había aprendido a distinguir entre el falso hastío y los nervios.

Peter recordó que más de una vez, Tony se había estremecido al rozarlo, pero como siempre, lo había negado aún sin decir palabra. Eso lo sabía porque comenzaba a desviar la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la vez en la que lo abrazó para comprobar algo que lo inquietaba desde hacía mucho, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue el rechazo y él tuvo que disculparse con Tony por su impulsividad. Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras imaginaba las veces que Tony le había dicho que lo invitaría a salir o que lo iría a recoger a la escuela, pero al final lo dejaba plantado. Ni una excusa, ni una disculpa, nada. Simplemente el silencio.

En más de una ocasión May le había preguntado el por qué se había arreglado tanto, por qué usaba su mejor loción, pero Peter nunca tuvo una respuesta que justificara el cambio y cancelación de planes. ¿Sería capaz de decirle que estaba enamorado de un hombre que casi le triplicaba la edad y que le daba pistas erróneas? Porque, aunque era muy joven e inexperto, eso no quería decir que no pudiera identificar cuando una persona sentía interés por otra y hasta él se había dado cuenta de que Tony también sentía algo, pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Vació la tina mientras seguía sumido en sus recuerdos. Aunque su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el frío, no se quería ir. Esta vez tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó pacientemente hasta que se volvió a llenar. Total, no tenía nada que perder y aunque así fuera, ¿qué más podría quitarle la vida? Se acordó de la vez en que, a propósito, había dejado una de sus libretas sobre la barra de la cocina y fingiendo preocupación, le había marcado a Tony a la media noche. Esperaba que su tía no lo descubriera y que Tony le dijera que podía ir a recogerla en ese momento o bien, que él se la llevaría. Esperó despierto toda la noche por una respuesta, y fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Un mensajero que le entregó el cuaderno y eso fue todo.

Después, estuvo jugando al mudo. Sabía que al menos, eso haría que Tony le devolviera las llamadas para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero no. Ni un mensaje, ni un reclamo, nada. Fue en esa semana cuando Tony por fin se dignó en aceptar una visita rápida, en la que le dijo que iba a casarse pero que no podía invitarlo a la fiesta.

"Espero que entiendas, ya sabes, son cosas de grandes. A Pepper no le gusta ver gente que no conoce y espero que me disculpes. La boda será en Malibú, está lejos y...".

Un nudo en la garganta y las palabras ahogadas. Su eterna sonrisa fingida, la mejor para él.

"No hay problema, además, ¿por qué tendría que invitarme? Es un asunto personal y está bien. Le deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sean muy felices".

En ese momento se levantó. Ya era demasiado.

Fue al gran armario y buscó entre los cajones. Encontró un pijama que le quedaba grande y se la puso. Aún tenía su aroma. Se miró en el espejo. El agua le escurría por los cabellos, mojando la seda de la prenda, pero no le interesó. Se paró cerca del gran ventanal y aunque la idea llegó con ímpetu, sabía que no era capaz. De todas formas, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Tony ya tenía una nueva vida y de que, en todo ese tiempo, jamás se había interesado en buscarlo. Tal vez Tony ni siquiera quería saber nada de él y finalmente, Peter lo había imaginado todo.

—¿De verdad llegaste a creer que un hombre como él, se iba a fijar en un mocoso como tú? —se reclamó en voz alta— ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?

Ese amor secreto lo estaba matando. Si la caída no lo había hecho, definitivamente el estar enamorado de Tony, podía ser lo que acabaría con su vida. Sólo bastaba que él se decidiera, pero también se había dado cuenta de que el mundo seguiría con o sin él. Tan solo debía poner atención a lo que pasaba allá afuera: nadie extrañaba a su alter-ego. Nadie le daba notoriedad y no por el hecho consciente de que él había decidido ignorar las noticias, sino porque en verdad, nadie lo mencionaba. Ni en la escuela, ni en la calle, nadie había vuelto a hablar de él y eso también le dolía.

Daba exactamente lo mismo que estuviera muerto o que siguiera viviendo, pero al menos sabía que le debía eso a May, quien nunca se había alejado de él y que hacía hasta lo imposible porque estuviera bien. No podía traerle más sufrimiento simplemente por un capricho de adolescente enamorado.

—De amor nadie se muere —se dijo a manera de consuelo. — Aunque debo admitir que todavía te quiero y te extraño...

Rengueando, se acercó a la cama en la que Tony durmió solo o acompañado muchas veces. ¡Cuántas veces no deseó haberse quedado ahí, imaginando como hubiera sido su primera vez con él! Recordó la gran cantidad de veces que fantaseó con amanecer acostado ahí, a su lado, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el calor de sus abrazos. Se acostó y aunque apenas estaba atardeciendo, sintió una calma inmensa, como si el hecho de entrar a hurtadillas a su casa y tomar sus cosas, lo acercara a él. Esta vez pasaría su primera noche en la cama de Tony Stark, aunque fuera solo. Simplemente sentía que estaba cerca de él al estar en contacto con sus cosas. Era una nueva afición secreta, que rayaba en lo morboso y la desesperación, esa que lo consumía a cada instante desde que se había recuperado.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Había comenzado desde que había vuelto a caminar solo, sin ayuda y la estricta vigilancia de May.

Lo había empezado a hacer desde que supo que Tony Stark había dejado la ciudad hacía unos pocos meses y que al parecer, no tenía intenciones de volver.


End file.
